New Meaning of a Day
by shadowwolf64
Summary: Wizard never really payed attention to these holidays. But now that he has Akari they mean something to him. What will he do for her on a day like today? WizardxAkari One-shot


Shadowwolf64: Sooo This came to mind around 11 o' clock right before I was going to go to bed. Sometimes my mind puzzles me. But here's a little one shot with Wizard and Akari. Fluff and love ahead! Valentine's Day Special! Enjoy people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

New Meaning of a Day

Gale watched as Akari set out to do her chores around the Ranch. She had mentioned that it was a holiday that day a few days ago and he had asked her friend Kathy what it was when she had stopped by yesterday. He had heard of Valentine's Day a few times but he had never really bothered to learn what traditions went along with the holiday since he never really spoken with anyone. Now that had all changed, he had Akari now and he wanted her to be happy. He was going to have to figure something out before the end of the day. He supposed one of the books he had at his house in town might have something.

Akari looked over as Gale waved to her before he started walking to town. He had been acting a bit strange all morning. Like he was trying to figure something out but he woundn't confront her about it. Well, she would give him space, when he was ready to talk about he would come to her. Though being curious by nature it would bug her the entire day. Maybe someone knew why he was acting strange. She remembered that he had been talking to Kathy the day before and she grinned before returning to the task at hand. When all her chores were done she decided to head to the Brass Bar and interogate her best friend. Before she actually started heading in that direction she decided to make a small detour and see what Gale was up to. Once there she peered in through the window to see him leaning back against the bookshelves, book in hand with a look of concentration on his face. Akari stared at him, and she couldn't help but think, well he looked sexy. Akari covered her mouth to stiffle her giggles that the thought had brought on but she was still heard by the silver haired wizard inside.

Gale heard giggling outside and when he looked up, he saw Akari looking over at him, her hand covering her mouth. When she realized she had been spotted, her cheeks flushed and she smiled at him sheepishly. He smiled back at her and watched as she dropped out of view, her face still red. No doubt she was wondering what he was up to and had decided to investigate. He chuckled and returned his gaze to the book in his hand, still trying to figure out what the day meant to the others in town.

Akari decided that being spotted was a sign that it was time for her to head off, after all she still needed an answer to her question. She peered inside the bar, checking for any signs of her friend when she spotted her sitting at a table with Renee.

"Hey Kathy, I got a question," Akari said as she sat beside her friend.

"Does it happen to concern a certain silver haired fortune teller whom you are currently married to?" Kathy asked with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Akari asked as she eyed her friend curiously.

"Because I know the way you think," her friend replied with a grin.

"So what did he ask you?"

"Not gonna tell you," Kathy sang as she looked at her fingernails.

"Why not?"

"Because, if he wanted you to know what he was doing then he would have told you, right?"

"I hate it when you make sense," the rancher grumbled as she rested her head on her arms. "So I just wait till Wizard decides to tell me himself?"

"Exactly. And why do you still call him Wizard I thought you knew his name."

"I do," Akari said with a smile.

"Then how come you never say it."

"Because..."

"Kathy if he wanted us to know his name he would have mentioned it to the town a long time ago," Renee pointed out. Akari nodded in agreement and Kathy shook her head.

"Fine then," she muttered as she looked outside.

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"Not sure both Owen and Toby have been secretive all day," Kathy pouted. "Owen made me get out of the house and I found Renee sitting out front when I came around here. You?" Akari shrugged and Kathy threw a knowing glance over at Renee.

"I dunno. Wizard hasn't mentioned anything."

"Hmm, kinda reminds me of the day he confessed to you. You came here completly clueless about what the lighthouse meant." Akari stuck her tongue out at Kathy as she sunk lower in her chair.

"I was new here. What'd you expect?"

"To at least have picked up on the hints I was giving you."

"You were spying weren't you?"

"Maybe," Kathy replied shamelessy.

"You're horrible. Did you hear anything?"

"Nope, too far away."

"Good that was personal."

_"Witches and Wizards don't tell people their names... It's said that those who know your name... Can control you." Akari tilted her head as he told her this and she smiled when he blushed. "But I want you... To know my name... If you have feelings for me... I want to share it with you." Akari froze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Did he just? The blush on his face told her he had. He was confessing his feeling towards her. Akari tried forming an answer but she couldn't get the words out. Wizard looked hurt and he shook his head in understanding. Akari knew he was starting to get the wrong impression and she acted. She moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes, a smile on her face before she hugged him. He hesitated before he wrapped his own arms around her and she smiled, putting her head on his shoulder._

_"I'd like to say your name," she whispered into his ear and he tightened his hold on her._

"Akari, you home?" Kathy asked as she waved her hand in front of her friends face.

"Wha? Yeah, sorry daydream," she said with a grin.

"We could tell," Renee said smiling. Akari jumped up, startling her friends and she headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kathy demanded.

"To think and meet a certain fortune teller at home," she replied with a grin. She walked along the beach on her way home and watched as the sun started to sink beyond the horizon. Had time really passed that quickly? Oh well just meant that she got to see Gale sooner that she thought.

She saw a shadow in the window and she called her animals inside before heading inside to greet Gale. She saw him sitting on the couch, book open in his hand, a puzzled look on his face. She walked over to him and sat next to him and he jumped in surprise and looked over at her.

"When..?" he questioned as he looked between her and the door.

"A minute ago," she replied as she took the book from his hand and looked at the title. "Holidays? What are you readin this for?" she asked.

"Well, you mention something about today... A few days ago and I was curious," he replied as he took the book from her and replaced it on the shelf.

"You mean Valentine's Day?"

"I found out what the day meant and what people usually do... But I couldn't think of anything to do for you that you might like," he replied, looking slightly ashamed. Akari smiled and wrapped her arms around him, looking into his eyes. How she loved his eyes, the topaz and emerald peering at her from beneath his silver hair.

"Gale, you don't have to do anything for me," she whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"But I wanted to... I just didn't know what..."

"You coulda used the crystal ball," she said as he looked at him.

"Remember what Jake said... When we got it back from him." Akari thought for a minute, vaguely remembering the inn keepers words.

"Kinda, not really."

"Being surprised is part of love," he siad as he smiled down at her. "And you've surprised me... So many times already... You chose me over the others."

"Course I did. Why wouldn't I? I loved you from the beginning and I'll love you to the end. This day, it just means I get to show you how much you mean to me."

"It should be the other way around," Gale replied, kissing her cheek. "But just because I didn't know... Doesn't mean I didn't get you something," he said as he pulled a chain from his pocket. "Took a few tries... To get it right." A small pendant hung fmor the chain and as Akari examined it she realized it was two different colored gems melded together. Emerald and topaz swirled together and she looked at him, at a loss for words. "That way... You have a piece of me." He clipped the necklace around her neck and she looked down at it still in awe. Gale cupped her chin and she looked up at him and he could feel his heart melting at the look in her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, expressing everything he felt for her since he had met her and she put just as much emotion into the kiss as he did. The two of them pulled away and she breathed into his jacket as he pulled her into another hug, holding her close to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Akari."

"Happy Valentine's Day Gale."

Shadowwolf64: Well that's the end of this cute little piece of fluff. First time I've written anything for Galein awhile, so sorry if I'm a little rusty. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Hugs from the Gale and Doctor cuz the tenth is amazing and sexy. So later guys!


End file.
